


Corrupted Roses

by MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Levi, Carla is the best mom ever, Curvy Eren Yeager, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Erwin is a sweetheart, Everyone Is Alive, First Love, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Glasses, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, M/M, Multi, Rewritten work, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short Eren, Taller Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku/pseuds/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku
Summary: Eren Yeager is an average high school kid. Except for his eyes.Set in modern time, Eren Yeager is the kid with the self-esteem problems, Levi does not make things easier, but tries to win his crush over once again (after fucking it up).(REWRITTEN WORK - First work was "Will you be my...?")





	1. Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodil symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings, and eternal life. It also symbolizes unrequited love. A single daffodil foretells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness.

Summer break is only a step away and Eren feels like he might puke. No, not from the heat, but the thought of how he’s going to confess his undying love for Levi. Well, no, not „undying”, maybe just a huge fucking crush, yes.  
  
So, right now, Eren Yeager – is standing in front of the biology classroom. This is the room where Levi is going to have a class at – to be completely honest, this room is full of disgusting stuffed animals, real animals, for fuck’s sake…  
  
Or biology’s sake? Whatever.

„Get your shit together…” The soft murmur of the brunet could be heard. His chest heaved with each deep breath he took. Different scenarios played through his mind.  
He imagined Levi immediately showering him with kisses (who was he kidding, really?), him telling Eren that he liked him as well (as if).  
But then there are the other options…what if Levi just freaking punches him?  
  
’Excuse me, but I really like my face as it is, thanks, no thanks.’ he thought bitterly.  
And so, decided to get it over with and knocked on the door. It would be quite weird if he just randomly marched in there, no?  
  
Not long after a familiar brunette opened the door – Hanji Zoe. Known to be the craziest – yet friendliest genius (still doubting that one) person alive, who is basically a human cockroach. You could squash her with a bus and still pester you with her annoying questions.  
  
Her voice is actually much nicer than you would think, even if it was used for making someone kill themselves mentally.  
„Hey there, Sweetie pie! What can I do for you? Oh gee, your eyes are still as pretty as ever! You gotta let me do some research on them once!” was the first thing that welcomed him as the door opened.  
  
„Hello, Hanji” Eren started „Actually, I was wondering if Levi was here? I have to talk to him about something.”  
  
Her brown eyes glinted in the light. „I see!” She turned back and waved. Probably waved Levi over.  
  
Light footsteps were heard and a tall black haired boy (young man, actually) appeared in the doorway. His silver eyes ran up and down the shorter brunet’s body before meeting his mismatched ones.  
  
„Hey, Eren. Wanted something?” his deep voice reached Eren’s ears and he felt like he might faint.  
  
His voice came out just a tad bit higher than intended. „Yeah. I was wondering if we could talk in ah, private?”

A pale hand scratched the back of Levi’s neck. He sighed. „Okay, sure. Let’s just make this quick.”  
So now they were both standing in the hallway, awkwardly staring at each other.  
  
Levi huffed and sighed. „Can you just spit it out?” Completely oblivious to the fact that Eren was having inner battles, he glared into the air.  
  
Now don’t get him wrong. He didn’t hate the kid, he just…didn’t know him well enough to actually care for him?  
  
The light pink blush on Eren’s cheek spread down onto his neck. He licked his lips, noticing them becoming too dry.  
  
„So uh, I mean…I was wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie with me, or something this weekend..” His voice was quiet as if he feared something.  
  
The silence that followed seemed to stretch into forever was broken by the throat clearing Levi did with a cough.  
„Don’t get me wrong, Eren. You seem like a good kid, and all, but well, you’re not exactly my type,” he said, at last.  
  
„Wha…” Eren couldn’t even manage to get out that one word before he was feeling hot tears prickling the back of his eyes. „What do you mean?”  
  
He already had an idea, though.  
  
Even if Levi’s face was blank, Eren could see that the boy was actually a bit ashamed to admit what he thought.  
  
„Nothing really. I mean, I just can’t see myself with someone who uh..” he trailed off.  
  
„Someone who what, Levi?” Eren insisted.  
  
„Tch. I just can’t see myself with someone who I could not carry upstairs because they are so fucking fat. Or someone who would order themselves three different meals just for lunch.” his voice was aggressive. Perhaps he should have left it at that. „Honestly, brat. What the actual fuck – just no. Ew.”  
  
His silver eyes glinted with something similar to regret not a moment later. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, then closed.  
  
He stretched out his pale hand to touch Eren’s shoulder. „Gosh…Eren, I’m sorry, I didn’t – I mean…”  
  
The brunet flinched away from the hand and took a shaky breath that made Levi feel even more like a piece of shit than before.  
  
Eren looked up, and Levi took in the sight of those lovely mismatched eyes filled with tears because of him.  
  
 „Alright - that’s cool” Eren started „I uhm…I kind of have to go, though. I’ll probably see you around later, yeah? Yeah. Cool. See you around, I guess.”  
  
His voice was small and so, so quiet. He turned around, and the only sounds beside his quiet steps were the breathy sobs that shook his small body. Eren’s form vanished behind the door of the chemistry classroom.  
  
„Wow, Levi. You completely fucked up.”  
  
„Shut the fuck up, Hanji.”  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The door to a huge house opened, and Eren ran inside, leaving his bag by the door, kicking his shoes off and leaving them scattered on the floor made his way up to his bedroom, completely ignoring his mother who was looking after him in confusion.  
  
The brunet plopped down on his bed, taking out his phone, and started scrolling through his different social media sites.  
  
Not much later he could hear his mother’s soft steps reaching his room’s door. A light knock resonated through the door, and he hummed a bit as if to let his mom know that she could enter.  
  
Carla’s head popped up from behind the door, a soft concerned look was etched onto her face. She slipped in, and gently closed the entrance. In her hand was Eren’s favorite dish – lasagna.  
She slowly sat down next to Eren on the bed, and let one of her hands stroke his back.  
  
„Eren, hun. Hey. What happened? You seem…off.”  
  
Truth to be told, Carla was not perfect. Yes, she was kind. She could cook brilliantly and was always patient. She always knew if something was up with either her husband or son.  
But she was perfect for Eren and Grisha.  
  
So right now, knowing that at least one person cared was the one thing Eren wanted the most.  
  
And so, he spilled the beans. He told his mother what happened that day, him confessing to his longtime crush, getting rejected, and having a shitty time after that.  
  
Carla listened to every sorrowful word his son had to speak, feeling her heart break for her baby boy. She took a deep breath, and gripped her son’s hands, and spoke up.  
  
„Don’t worry, Eren. We’re going to show him what he’s missing out on. Got it?”  
  
Mama bear mode: On.


	2. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly 2k words... More like 1490. Sorry... D:   
> Levi will probably turn up in 1-2 chps, I just gotta get my fav pear shaped babe sum self-esteem.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! And kudos but meh XD

**_{Daisies - Usually meaning purity, youth and a new beginning_**. _ **}**_

 

A week after getting turned down by his crush Eren (more like his mom) decided that he was going to show them what they're missing out on.

So, on a monday morning, around 6 AM, Eren was woken by the pounding on his bedroom door.

He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Just five more minutes..."

"No more of that! I don't care what you think, but I have a bucket full of cold water that has your name on it, Eren."

The teen was immediately sitting on top of his bed, hair sticking out everywhere.

"Cold water? I mean like, I'm up."

"Good. I want you down here to have breakfast in ten minutes. Get some workout clothes on."

Eren groaned. "Yes mama!"

He lazily slipped out of bed and threw a tank top on along with some sweatpants.

One glance at his thick thighs made him sigh.

The white wooden door opened and the brunet shuffled out of his room, not at all ready to complete his 'tasks'.

Carla was waiting for him in the kitchen, a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in one hand.

The sleepy boy sat onto the chair at the table with a yawn.

His mom smiled as she placed the plate in front of his son and she caressed the back of his head.

"Alright, eat up, then you're going for a run." She said.

With a full mouth, Eren responded. "'Kay mama."

\-----------------------------------

46 minutes. That's how long Eren has been jogging for.

He was panting, short and quick breaths making chest rise.

His phone rang in his sweater's pocket, and he saw his mom's text. 'Come home!'

He pocketed his phone and took a turn to run back to his house when he ran into someone.

Eren looked up with his mismatched eyes in panic.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, it was an accident. Are you okay...?"

His green and golden eyes met icy blues.   
The man's face was familiar. Definitely goes to the same school as Eren does...

'Oh! Right.' Eren thought.

Erwin Smith. Levi's classmate and best friend.

The charmer type definitely. Very intelligent and smooth, and he takes advantage of that.

"Sorry Eren. Eren right? Nice to finally meet you."

Eren nodded to that and accepted the hand that was held out for a handshake.

"You too, I guess. What are you doing out here so early?"

The blond chuckled and said "I was actually out for a run. Just to keep myself fit."

Looking at the huge man you'd think he works out every day... But that's far from the truth.  
Or at least Eren thinks so. As far as he knows, Erwin is not part of any sport clubs or teams. He's mostly known for getting straight A's, and being the perfect kid any parent could dream of.

Finally Eren responded. "Yeah...I was on a run too." He scratched the back of his neck. "Got to get rid of all this fat somehow, haha."  
He pointed to his thighs and stomach.

Erwin's brows furrowed as he looked over Eren's form, eyes lingering maybe a bit too long on his hips.

"I don't see the problem? You have a really nice shape, if I say so myself."

A flushed red color spread onto Eren's tan cheeks. "Thank you Erwin... But you don't have to lie. I know how I look like, so. I'm used to it." He forced a grin onto his face, and then he sighed.

"It was also really nice to talk to you, but I have to go now. See you in school?" He asked.

The blond smiled that awfully charming smile and he slammed his huge hand onto Eren's shoulder as a form of 'friendly slap' which had Eren stumbling forward from the force.

Eren started walking in the direction of his house, finally finished with his running.

\-----------------------------------

Entering the school, Eren was immediately swarmed by his friends.

Armin came up on his right, while Mikasa was on his left.

"Hey Eren. Did you finish the project for Biology?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, I finished it on Saturday."

And it was true. He sat from 7 PM to 2 AM in front of his computer, making an essay and a few videos of the life under the sea.

As it turned out, their first class was Chemistry.

Since Mr.Hodge was sick, and since there were no teachers left that could take over, Eren's class was to be joining another class for that one lesson...

Which happened to be Levi's class.

The whole class —precizley 18 students—was standing in front of room 25 in which the other class's chemistry lesson was going to be held.

The door opened and everyone literally ran in, sitting down to familiar people and friends.

Eren, with no friends from that class, went to sit with Mikasa and Armin when he saw that they were already sitting next to two other kids.

He dejectedly looked over the room, trying to find a seat before the class started when a voice called his name.

He turned towards the voice and found Hanji waving him over.

There sat Erwin, Levi and her, with one empty seat between the two males.

"Come sit here, Eren!" He heard Hanji exclaim.

The shy boy nervously took a seat, trying to calm himself even though he knew it was useless.

But gee, who wouldn't feel awkward sitting next to that one guy that basically told you to fuck off after confessing to him?

'Maybe...Maybe I should have just stayed at home. These jeans feel too tight. Did I gain weight? Definitely not, but maybe that toast was a bit—'

"Good morning, Eren. You look mesmerizing."

A deep, smooth voice interrupted Eren's (idiotic) train of thought.

His mismatched eyes locked onto Erwin's and he felt a little smile slip onto his face.   
He grinned and greeted him back.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mikasa looking at him questioningly. However he ignored his best friend to focus on the giant blond instead.

He felt something poke at his elbow from the side and his breath hitched.

'Is it Levi? Oh god please tell me it's not him!'

And for Eren's relief, it really was not the grumpy ravenette. Just a piece of paper, with a little 'from Hanji <3' sign on it.

'Meet us at the gym during lunch period!!' It said.

Who's us?

\-----------------------------------

Leaving behind Armin and Mikasa was easier than he thought it would be during lunch.

Adjusting his backpack, Eren walked towards the gym behind the school. There was Hanji, Mike, and Petra, standing in their gym clothes, probably waiting for the teacher.

The moment Hanji's eyes met with Eren's form, a deafening screech left her throat and she ran up to the boy and hugged him real hard.

"Yass!! Eren! I have so many plans for you my boy! We gotta go shopping on thursday, to the salon today! Did you bring anyone with yourself? No? How about hanging out with Mike and me, working out a little, huh? I bet yo—"

"Hanji, shut up!"

The girl went silent, and Eren slapped a hand over his mouth while Peta and Mike were snickering at them from behind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Hanji cooed at the boy, patting his head. "No problem, my little peanut! But still. I'm holding a party on the 4th of July, and I heard that you want to look extra drop dead sexy! So I decided that you should let Mama Hanji take control."

Eren thought about it. 4th of July? At least two months away. He grinned. Just enough time for a few changes.  
And looking down at his hair, which was now reaching his shoulders, he confirmed that theory. A haircut was needed.

He agreed with Hanji to meet up at the mall that day, after school. His mom happily let him go with a few dollars, because she was 'glad he made new friends'.

\-----------------------------------

The mall was unusually quiet. You'd think it would be swarmed by people after work and classes, but no.

The only louder sounds were the music coming from different stores, and Hanji's loud talking along with Petra's 'shhh's, who was trying to calm Hanji.

The salon was not empty at all, but thankfully not overwhelmingly full. The hairdresser lady was kind enough to put some paperwork aside to cut his hair instead.

The relaxing feeling of the massaging hand on his head almost had Eren asleep on the chair.

Half an hour later, he stood in front of the mirror, running a hand through his now short chocolate locks.

"You look absolutely adorable!" He heard Petra say. He smiled shyly, and paid for the service, took his bag and left the shop, immediately going to the next clothing store, with Hanji and Petra hanging on either of his arms, Mike tagging along behind them.

 

 


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed story's summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, tho I hope you'll like it. Please leave a comment (or a kudo) so I can see what u think about the rewritten parts!

It was exactly 4PM when Carla knocked on her son's door. A muffled reply came, indicating that she was allowed to enter.

She opened the dark brown door with a slight creak, and the sight of her son doing situps welcomed her. With a sigh she sat down on the edge of his bed, legs crossed and staring at Eren.

"How long have you been doing this?" She asked.

"For about two hours now..." He said. "I'm almost finished, though."

When she was younger, she realised it was easier in a way. Having a dress code, and having told how to keep your hair, with no makeup whatsoever made standing out mich harder.

Looking at her son now, she realised how much things had changed. His hair was much shorter now. He worked out regularly—still complaining, of course.

He put up notes of encouragement on his walls and he kept a list of things he wanted to do before summer.

All the while hearing her son pant and breathe, she broke the silence.

"That Levi guy is stupid."

Considering Eren was not drinking, it surprised her how he choked on his breath and proceeded to start coughing like hell.

When he finally cought his breath, he confusedly glanced up at his mom with his mismatched eyes.

"What the actual hell, Mama?"

"I'm just saying—" she paused "—that he's an idiot for being so rude to you. I bet your ass that no one wants to go out with him. And look at that, he's also the reason you're changing completely." She frowned.

Her son had a matching scowl on his face, and he huffed. "First off, he's not an idiot... Just insensitive? Second, I'm not doing this for him, geez. But thanks. Also, before you leave, could you grab me my phone from the desk? My back hurts too much..." He whined. His mother shook her head and grabbed his phone from the desk and threw it on her son's chest.

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm gonna start making dinner before your dad comes home. Tomorrow, you and I are going to go shopping. You can bring your friends." She informed him before shutting the door, padding down the stairs to the kitchen.

The brunette boy, sweating, grabbed his phone from his desk and texted the only people he considered his friends.

\-------------  
E.Y: Hey guys! I'm going shopping tomorrow with my mom! Want to join?

M.A: I do.

A.A: I'll join as well!

H.Z: WAAA no way!! I've gotta study tmro thoo!! ;-;  
\-------------

Eren chuckled at Hanji's text, and replied back to his friends. He was glad that at least Mikasa and Armin were able to come.

"Mama? What time are we going tomorrow?" He called out to his mother.

"2-3 PM? You'll be done with your classes by then." She called back.

Hummig, Eren began typing on his phone.

E.Y: Sorry Hanji! Okie dokie, be ready by 3 and we'll pick ya'll up!  
  
Locking his phone down, Eren grabbed his towel which was hanging from his chair and entered his bathroom with a lttle spring to his steps. He put the folded towel on the counter before stripping down.

The dirty clothes were thrown into the hamper before the boy stepped into the shower. It took him about 5 minutes to get the perfect temperatured water.

He scrubbed his skin hard, until it was pink from the action.

\---------------

While his mom was cooking, around 5:15, Eren was sitting on ther couch, freshly showered and clean, in a pair of sweats and a tank top.

His marathon of Supernatural was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone next to him. He grabbed the device and checked what it was.

It was a message from his dad, saying that he won't be home for another few hours or so.

"Mama! Dad said he'll be late again today." He called, his eyes never leaving the television.

Carla came to stand in the doorway, frowning and waving a wooden spoon in her hand.

"That man, he needs to take some time off of work, and spend aome time with his family! What am I supposed to do with the leftovers anyway?" She grumbled, turning back into the kitchen to continue making the lasagna for dinner.

The young boy chuckled at his mother, although still zooned in onto the screen where the two main protagonists were encountering the demon that took their mother.

It was 11 PM when the front door to the house opened, the sound waking Eren. He rubbed his eyes before gasping, grabbing his glasses and jumping out of bed, opening the door and running down the stairs into his father's arms, hugging him close.

"Welcome home, Dad." He said, smiling into his father's shirt.

The deep rumbling of his father's laugh echoed down the hall of the house, and Grisha patted Eren's hair.

"I'm home." He said.

"Yeah, finally. So now, Eren, go back to bed, and Grisha, you're going to take a shower, eat your dinner, and take a week off." A sweet, familiar voice spoke up from behind them. Carla stood there, arms crossed in a nightgown, a small smile stretching across her face.

"Gotcha! Good night!" Eren said, and he was already racing up the stairs.

\-------------------

The next day, when Eren was walking through the gates of the school, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulders.

He was spun around to face icy blue eyes. He immediately recognised the pair of eyes and he smiled.

"Hey Erwin. You scared me!" He chuckled. "What's up?"

The taller man smiled down at him, and pushed him forward a bit so they could start walking.

"I was just going to escort you to your class. If it's not a big problem, of course." He said.

Eren hummed, and continued walking towards the building, thanking Erwin as he held the door open for him.

He turned his head to Erwin, and spoke, "I was wondering, are you going to Hanji's party in July?"

"Of course, it's just natural."

\---------------

After they both said goodbye, Eren entered the classroom, and when he saw Armin waving to him in the back, he jogged over and sat in the chair next to him, grabbing his books out of the bag to place them onto the desk.

They eased into a quiet conversation, giggling and snorting from time to time before the teacher came into the room.

\----------------

As the teacher finished the lecture, the two boys left the classroom to find their lockers. First, they went to Armin's to pick up his history book.

Fun fact; Eren's locker is actually on the other side of the school.

They talked about random things during their small walk.

"Will you sit with us during lunch?" Armin asked. "Me and Mikasa met a few people that we'd like to introduce you to."

Shrugging, Eren adjusted his backpack on his back, smoothing out his shirt. "I guess, okay." He sighed. "Did you tell them about my eyes? You know how people usually react." He asked suspiciously.

The nervous smile Armin gave was an easy answer. Scowling, the brunette turned away.

'Maybe you'd have friends...  
Idiot.' He thought.

Groaning, he opened his locker when they got there, grabbing a few books before slamming the metal door shut. "Fine..." He grumbled.

"Yes! Thank you!" Armin exclaimed and wrapped Eren in a bear hug.

"You better."

\-----------------

The lunch hall was, for one thing, absolutely huge. The place was swarmed with kids their age. There were lots of huge tables, different people sitting at each of them.

So after Eren (barely) grabbed his lunch, his blonde friend was already leading him through the crowd, towards the middle of the hall.

They stopped at a table where Mikasa was already waiting, eating her own lunch. However, sitting at the table was a long faced guy...who kinda looked like a horse, a buzz cut kid, a brunette girl who was stuffing her face with mashed potatoes and a freckled guy who was reading a book.

"Hey Eren, Armin." Mikasa greeted them.

"Hey yourself." Said Eren.

They both sat down, and the other four looked at them.

Mikasa pointed at each of them separately. "So...Eren, this is Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Marco, guys, this is my bestfriend, Eren."

Eren waved at them, grinning.

"What the fuck is up with your eyes?"

Well, that smile quickly faded.

The brunette glanced at 'Jean' with a confused and surprised expression.

"What?"

The ash blond guy snorted, and smirked.

"I asked—what the actually fuck is wrong with your eyes? Are you wearing contacts? That's lame."

Shooting an unamused and disapproving glance at Jean, Eren huffed.

"Listen here, horseface, these are my real eyes, so get your head out of your ass."

"Who are you calling a horseface, you dick?!"

The freckled guy—Marco— threw a worried look at them, and he attempted to calm down the two.

"Guys, calm down—"

SPLASH!

The whole hall has gone silent, every eye zeroed on the table in the middle as Jean stood with a now empty coke bottle.

Eren, on the other hand, was sitting down, his clothes soaked with the sugary drink. The liquid was dripping down his hair and face, onto his chest and torso.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Jean's shirt and he was pulled backwards.

"What the fuck is going on?"

There stood Levi Ackerman, a pissed look on his face. His eyes shifted from Eren to Jean, and he scowled, letting go of the scared guy.

"Shitty brats, making a huge mess." He grumbled. Next thing Eren knew, his arm was grabbed by the taller boy and he was dragged out of the hall and into the nearest bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Not So Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for not updating for almost 3-4 weeks. I'm actually gettin ready for a few tests, I've gotta raise my grades before the end of the year. And I'm also practicing for my intermediate english and french language exam.

 

The bathroom door slammed open as the taller of the two dragged Eren to the sink, grabbing a few paper towels from the side.

Without hesitation, he started dabbing the towels on Eren's face and neck, trying to wipe all the remains of the drink off him.

The brunette struggled, and he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You can stop now, geez!" He took the paper towels away from the paler hands and began to soak them up with warm water to wipe his face. "I appreciate that you want to help, but I can do it on my own." He huffed.

He did not notice the glare being sent his way, and groaned as he looked at his clothes.   
"For god's sake, now I can ask Armin for clothes." He muttered.

"No need." Levi interrupted. "I'll give you my clothes."

Eren rolled his mismatched eyes, and his mouth curled down in a light frown as he glanced at the ravenette.

"Absolutely no. I'm going to just call my mom to get me. Now that I think about it, my hair is all sticky as well." Annoyance was clear in his voice. He threw all the used papers into the trash can, and was about to grab his bag, only to notice that he left it in the lunch hall.

"Crap—Hey, would you mind if I used your phone?" Eren asked.

Levi stared at him for a while, as if trying to figure out something until he sighed and reached into his back pocket to grab his phone and give it to the shorter boy.

With an awkward smile, Eren grabbed the phone and quickly dialed his mom's number.

His mother's voice carried through the phone as they agreed on Eren going home in 10-15 minutes with his mom.

Locking the phone, he handed it back to Levi, and shuffled to the door.

Without looking back, he hummed.

"Thanks for helping, even though you probably shouldn't have. I could have done it myself."

And the door was slammed shut.

\------------------

After grabbing his backpack and saying bye to his friends (of course, reminding them to join them later on that day) he sat into the car with his mom.

While on the road, Carla started asking questions.

"So, you're saying that it was an accident?" Her voice held suspicion, like most of the time.

Sighing in irritation, Eren pouted. "Yes, Mama. He just tripped and his drink fell on me."

"Uhuh, okay." She did not sound convinced at the least.

The ride home was silent, aside from the earlier conversation.

\------------

Fresh out of shower, Eren was still drying his hair with his towel when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

Mikasa's voice was heard from the other side as she said hello.

"Oh, hey Mika. Wanted anything?"

"Actually, yeah. Are we still going today?"

Eren put the phone on speaker and set the device down on his bed as he rummaged through his wardrobe for something nice to wear.

Observing his shirts, he answered back.

"Of course. I'll just have to help Mama with cleaning before going."

In the end he decided on a black sweater and some white jeans.

"Good" the girl said "I took care of Jean, so you don't have to worry about him."

Chuckling, Eren grabbed he phone and switched back before holding it to his ears.

"Awesome, thanks. Tell Armin then that we'll meet at the mall. Talk to you later, cya."

After hanging up, Eren tried taming his hair in front of his mirror and, of course, failed.

\------------

When it was time to leave, right before Eren got into their car his phone buzzed.

It was a text from Mikasa.

M.A: Hey, things changed. Though we'll be at the mall soon!

Closing his phone Eren pocketed it and buckled himself in.

Little did he know, he was in for a small surprise.

  
\--------

Upon arriving to the mall center, Eren immediately saw Mikasa and Armin sitting at a table in the nearest McDonalds.

However the shock that ran through him for a moment froze him right in place.

The all too familiar jet black haired teen boy just sat down to Mikasa and Armin.

Gulping, Eren opened the fast food joint's doors and stepped inside. He slowly stepped up net to the table, confusedly staring at his best friends and Levi.

"What..." He cleared his throat. "What is he doing here?"

Mikasa glanced up and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Hey... Sorry, this was a sudden change. Levi had to get something from the local tattoo parlor. So we brought him along. He also wanted to talk to you." She finished, looking just a tad bit guilty.

Armin was also nervously watching them, fiddling with his phone while Levi was absentmindedly stared outside.

Sighing in frustration, Eren pouted and nodded.

"Fine... He can come I guess..." He muttered.

\-------

While walking towards the nearest New Yorker and H&M, Eren's arm was grabbed and he yelped as Levi held him in place while Mikasa and Armin went on towards the stores.

Eren's brows furrowed, annoyed.

"What do you want?"

Levi's silverish blue eyes were gpued to the ground as his hands were still holding Eren's.

When he finally lifted his gaze, right up to Eren's mismatched ones, his lips parted as he spoke.

"I just... Wanted to apologize."

The words were like a sudden ice shower for Eren.

"I realized that I was way too rude. What I said was definitely unacceptable, and I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know this." He finished, and he slowly let go of the brunet's hands.

Eren let the words sink in, trying to find his own thoughts and voice again.

"I..."

He hesitated, searching for the right words.

"I can...forget what happened."

Eren saw the was Levi's shoulders relaxed, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

His lips thinned into a line, carefully choosing his words.

"But that does not mean that I'll forgive you just yet." He said.

Levi stared at him, confused. Eren continued on.

"I won't forgive you just yet, because if you want to be my friend, you'll have to work for it, and prove that you mean it."

His voice was steady, his voice clear.

Oh, no. He was not going to make it easy for Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammar mistakes, let me know. Also, please share your opinions with me. It's the first chapter, yet I'm curious. :) I'm leaving tomorrow to Switzerland for a week - visiting my older sister. So I'll probably update after that. I accept ideas and opinions in PM as well!
> 
> Sorry that it's short. But I'm trying to go according to the previous chapters and only adding and fixing few things. I don't want to completely rewrite the plot, just try and make it a little bit more logical.
> 
> Also, the next chapter I will make sure to be at least 2k word long. Lol


End file.
